Growing Up Damaged
by AliLorien
Summary: Mac runs into the last person she thought she would ever want to talk to again, Dick. It all begins on a plane, Dick surprises Mac with conversation and Mac surprises Dick with her catty side. Is this the start of a beautiful friendship or so much more.


Running a bit late to the airport she was relieved that she had splurged on the flight back from New York and paid for First Class. She needed a drink. She loved Veronica and Piz to pieces but they could be exhausting at times. At least the business meeting, the actual reason for being in New York, went well. Kane Software, her new job, would have to keep her around for a little while longer. This thought brought a snicker out her, and a questioning look from the stewardess walking up to make sure she was settled.

"Can I get you anything Miss? We are just about to take off." The tiny blond stewardess checked.

Brought out her amusement and pondering of why she would actually want to keep the job at Kane Software, she was quickly reminded by the comfy First class seat she was in as well as the ability to acquire her greatest desire a drink. Looking up at the stewardess "I would love a Jack and Coke." The blond nodded and left.

Now that the first priority of alcohol was on its way, Mac took a moment to look around and take in her surroundings. How lucky had she gotten that she not only made her flight this morning but was able to spread out as nobody was seated beside her. She reached into her bag to pull her tablet out, if she worked on the follow up report for her boss regarding the details of her success on the trip she may actually be able to take the night off and relax before heading into work tomorrow. While looking though her bag to pull out all the necessary items, Mac heard a familiar voice which caused her to look up immediately. She had not seen or heard from the tall, muscular, bleach blond that was being overtly flirty to a now annoyingly giggly stewardess that was about to spill Mac's drink in years. Mac tried to duck into her seat before being noticed, unsuccessfully. "Mac!"

She straightened up, put a smirk on her face and uttered "Dick," with much less enthusiasm than she had used with her name.

Dick seemed to forget all about the blond and started to head straight for Mac. All she could think was please don't sit next to me. With a glowing white smile, seriously he must bleach his teeth, "Ahh, my seat A3."

Mac couldn't help making a face, her face always gave away exactly how she was feeling. "Not happy to see me?" Dick asked more as a rhetorical question. "Umm, Ahh" was really all Mac could muster. At least the stewardess walked over and delivered Mac's drink. She took a big sip while Dick ordered one of his own.

When they were alone again Mac finally mustered some real words, "I see your taste in women hasn't changed."

"What?" Mac nodded in the direction of the blond and the point seemed to get across. "Ahh her, no I was just trying to get on the plane. Couldn't be late for a meeting I have tomorrow morning." The confusion must have showed on Mac's face again. Dick continued "They were about to shut the doors, so I did a little harmless flirting to get me on.

"Oh, I see." In Mac's mind this effectively ended the conversation and she proceeded to set up her tablet with the same goal as earlier. She was really looking forward to crawling into her own bed after a week in New York. She had no need to dredge up her past with the brother of her dead first boyfriend.

A few minutes pasted before the stewardess came back with Dick's drink, "Can I get you anything else?" The question clearly pointed at Dick as she only had eyes for him but Mac really needed a refill before they took off on the long flight. She tried to speak up but this was lost in some joke Dick was telling. So she did the only think of. She leaned over to Dick's seat to caress his neck with her hand to get his attention, "Dick sweetie could you get me another drink before we take off?"

A startled Dick gave her a confused glance before ordering drinks for the both of them. The blond left in a huff. "So sweetie huh?"

Mac just rolled her eyes, "She couldn't take her eyes off of you, and I needed another drink if I am going to get this report done."

"Oh, I see," Dick said with a little chuckle. "So what is Ghostworld up to these days?"

"Umm, I just started working a software company." Mac still wasn't entirely comfortable with her new job, she had not even told Veronica specifically where she worked while visiting. Kane Software was the enemy all though high school and college while she helped Veronica out on cases. "So if you don't mind I really need to make a good impression and get this report done," she nodded at her computer.

Dick held his hands up in mock surrender, but just then the drinks arrived. Quickly one of Dick's hands went from the air to snake around Mac's closest hand. Mac didn't even have time to think before she had to use her free had to grab her drink. This time the drink came from an older women, not the tiny blond. Clearly she figured that Dick was a lost cause and moved on to some other rich bachelor. When the new stewardess left, Mac quickly retrieved her hand.

"What was that for, the ditz wasn't even back?"

Dick smugly shrugged, "Hey it could have been her, and I was just keeping up your lies."

Mac rolled her eyes and took a large swig of her drink.

"So Mac, how long have you been at this new company."

Annoyed but seeing no reason to be rude Mac answered, "A little over three months."

"And what do you do at this software company?"

Mac made a show of shutting off her tablet. Might as well get the small talk over with and then she could get down to work without interruptions. "Just programing."

Dick scoffed, "Just programing, huh. There is no just about it. I once tried to take a programing class, I don't think I have worked so hard in my life. Barely scrapped by with a B-"

It was Mac's turn snicker in disbelief, "I did not know that you knew how to work hard."

"Hey! I work hard. I started my own company and that takes lots of hard work."

Mac had to take a moment to be a little shocked. She knew a few things about Dick, because she and Logan had stayed in touch a little after Veronica had left Hearst for Stanford. However, Mac had to admit it was news that he had really done anything other than live off his trust fund. "Really, your own company!" What does this company do?"

It was Dick's turn to take a pause. Mac could tell he was having a debate with himself. Dick seemed to come to some sort of conclusion when he finally said, "It is a non-profit."

While Mac had many more questions the look on Dick's face clearly said don't push this one. So instead she dug into what little knowledge she was in possession of about Dick. "Still live in the house next to the beach?"

"Ahh… yes. How did you know about the house?"

"Logan mentioned it when we had coffee a few months ago. I was complaining about trying to find a new place and the hassle of dealing with realtors. He mentioned that you were going through the same because you were considering selling the beach house. But I guess you didn't go through with it." Mac rambled on.

"It really is a great house but I was thinking of moving closer to the office, but then I realized that it would be too hard to be away from the ocean. That is the only place I really get to feel truly at peace."

Mac just nodded in complete understanding, so Dick continued, "Where did you end up moving?"

"I ended up finding a condo in the new development. It is really close to where I work."

"Wow, those are really nice places, a buddy of mine is heading up that project."

"Yeah, I am really happy with my choice. I am going to move in this weekend. New job, new place!" Mac was completely happy and lost in decorating thoughts. Dick was silent for once too. The pair fell into a comfortable silence as they sipped their drinks.

"Want another? We have only just begun this long flight."

Mac pulled out of her thoughts to nod. Who would have thought she could actually have a civilized conversation with Dick Casablancas. After their third round of drinks came they continued talking. Nothing important, nothing of their shared history or of the minor details they both left out of their job descriptions, but of people they both knew, events in town and most importantly video games. Not once was Mac's tablet thought of again.

When the plane finally touched down in Neptune Mac was baffled at how fast the flight went by. As Dick and Mac exited the plane they ran into the blond stewardess. She batted her eyes at Dick, "Hope to see you soon." Apparently she had not given up on Dick as Mac had previously assumed. Then she turned and glared at Mac. Without putting too much thought into it Mac grabbed Dick's hand as he was standing to leave and pulled him down for a kiss. It was only meant to be a quick press of the lips to get back at the blond, but Dick seemed to have different ideas and deepened the kiss. Mac surprisingly was enjoying it and went along with it. When Dick pulled away all Mac could see was his pearly white teeth in the biggest smile ever. Mac took a moment to catch her breath and followed him off the plane hand in hand.

"So you want to grab dinner or something?"

"Dick, that kiss did not mean anything. I was just messing with the stewardess."

"Sure."

"Okay then." Mac started walking towards the baggage claim.

Dick caught up to her, with that ridiculous smile on his face again. "So dinner," then his voice dropped to a suggestive tone, "or something?"

Mac squealed, "Ew no Dick. Don't go turning a perfectly nice afternoon into something dirty."

"Hey, I didn't say anything."

"No but you certainly implied it." Mac powered on ahead now she was on a mission to get out of here.

"Ah, come on Mac I was just playing."

"I know, but here I was thinking that you had finally grown up a little and then bam teenage Dick all over again." That stopped Dick in his tracks. Mac realized Dick wasn't next to her anymore and turned around. "What?"

"Nothing, I just. No, it is nothing. Let's go get our bags."

An awkward silence fell over them. After they had pulled their bags from the carousel Mac turned to Dick, "So it was really great talking to you today," hoping to not end the day on an uncomfortable note.

"Yeah, it was nice to see you too Mac. Get home safe."

Mac a little discouraged by Dick's comment decided that she did want to see him again. "Were you serious about dinner?"

That lit Dick's face up again, "Absolutely."

"Don't get too excited but here is my number."

"Why not tonight?" Dick dimed a little.

"Well mister," Mac playfully slapped Dick's shoulder, "You kept talking and procuring me drinks all day and I was unable to work on my report for my meeting tomorrow morning."

"Fair enough, I have work early as well. But I will be calling!"

"Good." Mac walked away to flag down a cab with the biggest smile on her face.


End file.
